


High score

by Sweet_vodka_sip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Smut, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_vodka_sip/pseuds/Sweet_vodka_sip
Summary: This is for my best friend Alisha ❤Love you dorky robot.❤❤❤❤Enjoy





	High score

Gabriel snickered eyeing up Sam, whistling to himself  
"come here often?" He asked while sweeping the floor  
Sam ignored him and joined his brother who was mashing the buttons on a Pacman machine

 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cussed "I'm 22 years old and I can't fucking beat this guy...uh ' why do you want to write my name' whoever the hell that smartass is"  
Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged and got up again  
"I'm gonna play Space Invaders.." 

 

Dean progressively got angrier at the machine  
Smashing down the buttons, to the point Castiel  
had to shyly make his way over to him, stopping behind his shoulder "E-Excuse me s-sir.. can you be careful with the machine" Dean flinched "yeah sorry kid"

 

Gabriel stopped to watch Sam play Space Invaders  
"you are pretty good at that" he whispered  
Sam nodded softly and cleared the hardest level  
"It's all about strategy, you could go in guns blazing or work out who you have to eliminate first" 

Castiel was showing Dean his secrets to holding the high score and the two kept bumping hands, Dean's face a flustered red, watching the boy thrash him and make his score look pathetic kinda turned him on

 

Gabe smirked and continued to talk too and compliment Sam Who looked unimpressed most of the time until he really stopped to listen, looking over at the man, curious about what he was actually going to say next, Gabriel and Sam stated sharing facts about each other, fairly trivial ones at that

 

Dean and Cas were already kissing each other lightly  
Dean held onto the edge of the boys shirt, his uniform was almost skin tight, Castiel hadn't done anything like this before and was nervous but kissed back

 

Gabriel and Sam were gently poking each other playfully getting closer and closer looking each other in the eye Sam lunged at Gabe crawling into the others lap kissing him, Gabriel groaned and kissed back holding onto Sam's long toned thighs 

 

Dean hand Castiel pinned up against the side of a machine, the two making out roughly "m-mn~"  
Castiel moaned his legs around Dean's waist  
Gripping on to him as the tension grew

 

Gabriel sucked and kissed the boys neck and grunted  
Feeling him grinding down into his lap trying to keep himself in control, Sam didn't want that he wanted their clothes off so he tugged at Gabe's button up, taking it off along with his own flannel shirt

 

Castiel moaned out quietly feeling Dean against him the two were already lacking their pants, Dean had prepped Cas and was pushing in slow, letting out a low sigh of pleasure, Cas bit into his shirt to quiet himself

 

Sam cried out with pleasure as Gabriel put in his fourth finger, neither sets of brother's knew that the others were up to the same thing, Gabriel and Dean would fight if either knew their baby brother's were being screwed, but they both were at the same time

 

Dean thrusted his hips into the petite boy holding his hips, moving fast as anyone could come in at any moment and they were just out in the open, Castiel fought to remain quiet, the two were enjoying themselves too much to hold back

 

Gabriel gripped either side of the seat leaning back grunting at Sam's gentle riding technique, at least they were in a booth and no one would see them right away  
Sam moved faster and held Gabe's chest moaning 

 

Castiel bit the shirt moaning now, pressing back against the male realizing he didn't even know his name he glanced up at the screen and saw it his name it was Dean now he knew what to moan 

 

Sam bounced against a very pleased looking Gabriel who bucked his hips up into the boy "Ooh~ Samalam goodboy" The man moaned praisingly 

 

Dean and Cas had been at it atleast several minutes  
Dean could feel his need to cum growing but of course the satisfaction he craved was at least another 10 minutes away, Castiel wouldn't last that long 

 

Gabriel gripped the hot boy's hips starting to pound up Into him aiming for his spot and hitting with the first try  
Causing Sam to gasp and throw his head back grasping his own member roughly jerking  
with a moan of "Fuck Gabriel!"

 

Castiel was moaning, crying and shaking he'd never felt pleasure like this feeling his breath bring knocked out of him with every thrust "a-ah Dean~"

 

Sam continued to jerk off riding Gabriel as fast as he could to give him as much pleasure as he could  
Gabe hissed with pleasure gently groping Sam

Dean was thrusting rough now the machine shaking under the stress of the two fucking against it  
Castiel moaned and gripped the metal structure

 

Gabriel leant Sam on his back over both seats holding his legs up thrusting roughly "God Sam~ you're so dirty" he snarled dominantly to the delight of the boy

 

Castiel was the first to cum, his whole body shaking all over as he writhed under Dean his noises growing a glistening trail of white fluid slowly seeping down the side of the Pacman machine Dean saw it and smirked

 

Sam started to moan loudly almost loud enough to be heard over the various different sources of audio in the room, his ankles stroking Gabe's sides "H-Harder!~"  
He pleaded with the older male "Harder daddy!"

 

Dean fucked into Castiel with all he had to give starting to drip "damn it!" He cussed knowing he had moments he slammed into him over and over as fast and as rough as he could letting out a groan "Mn baby!"  
Dean eventually came "Ohh baby!" He cried

 

Gabriel growled pounding Sam into the seats fucking him hard as he was asked though he was aware of the obvious fact he'd come soon, he wanted his baby boy to finish first so he paced his thrusts 

Castiel lay against the machine panting hard  
Dean pulled out and pulled up his pants and  
put on his shirt kissing Castiel "have fun?"

 

Sam jerked off hard his hair a mess "G-gabriel!" He shook "GABRIEL OHHH GABRIEL!" he came and yelled out, as the male continued to thrust 

 

Dean heard something but didn't put two and two together he helped Castiel dress and fixed his hair before the two kissed again 

 

Gabriel bit his lip and slammed over and over faster and harder busting a large load inside a very spent looking Sam who yelped at the hot feeling 

 

Castiel lay against Dean completely drained  
The two went back to playing Pacman and seeing who could beat who of course Cas was winning

 

Sam gripped Gabriel feeling the warm stickiness joining them, kissing his lips after awhile Gabriel pulled out and the two got dressed and kissed lazily

 

John entered "Boys let's get goin"  
All four of them went out to see the man  
The older siblings glaring at each other angered  
"y'all look sweaty .. it is hot" John sighed  
"bye" Sam said to Gabe, and dean turned to Cas "cya"

 

The three left leaving the two brothers both protective and excited to share everything about their steamy conquests


End file.
